


High Roller

by blerdxlines



Category: Fatal Fury
Genre: Acting Coy, F/M, Gambling, Getting Your Way, No Sex, Playing Hard to Get, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Reveal, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Terry is a Womanizer, casino - Freeform, sleazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Terry Bogard knew less about you than you knew about him. Which doesn't say quite much, considering everybody in the Southtown City area knew of Terry Bogard. The kid from the streets who struck it lucky on the slot machine, the money changed him, and now money just seems to search him out whenever he goes to the casino.Except today he was searching you out.
Relationships: Terry Bogard/Reader
Kudos: 2





	High Roller

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna level with you. I've never even heard of Fatal Fury. I saw Terry Bogard in Smash Ultimate and his thighs and personality hypnotized me.

To say he caught your eye was an understatement. He was a tall, commanding figure in a fitted all white double breasted blazer with nothing on underneath but a pair of pair of boot cut blue denims and a leather, honey colored cowboy boot.

You caught his eye as well. It was rare to find a fresh face in Southtown, and a god damn gorgeous one at that. You knew his type all too well, as soon as you made eye contact across the busy floor you turned to sip your drink, counting down the seconds in your head until he approached.

He leaned against the bar, bare chest brushing your arm. "How lucky am I to spot a new face around here?"

You swallowed, never taking your eyes from your Cosmopolitan.

"Pretty lucky."

He studied you in silence for a moment, perhaps wondering how he could make you tick.

"How's about I give you a tour of the place? Show you where all the fun is."

While you had yet to look into them directly, you could feel his baby blue eyes burning through your skull.

"Hm." You hummed with a hearty sip of drink, turning towards him, giving your best innocent smile. "But I still need to close my tab."

Without hesitation, he reached into his blazer, slapping a holographic credit card onto the bar top, signaling the bartender over, never breaking eye contact as he spoke.

"Close the fine lady's tab."

That definitely got your attention. 

He smirked, extending his hand to you and you accepted, then whisked away to what felt like hours of listening to him ramble on about himself only to play dumb when he invited you back to his room for dinner.

You had no doubt that the casino had a room for him, but it was the sheer size of the suite that shocked you. For once this man had actually managed to surprise you. Dinner was already under trays in the dining area as if room service somehow knew to bring it.

"Now, we can get straight to dinner, unless you want to see the final spot of the tour."

For the first time in what felt like forever, this night, you finally spoke honestly.

"I'd actually like to eat."

His smooth facade cracked a bit, a scowl flashing at the ends of his lips before being quickly traded for a nonchalant smile.

"Hey, you don't want to spoil the tour. Honestly, this is my favorite spot." He gently took your head, guiding you back toward what could only be the bedroom and you chuckled, pulling away. He bit his lip, persistence in his voice as he approached, wrapping his arm around your waist and turning you toward the bedroom. "Hey, come on, come on. You're beginning to hurt my feelings a little, beautiful."

His fingers pressed into your ribs forcing giggles from your throat as you spun from his grip, playfully prancing into the dining area where covered trays sat.

Frustration burned in his voice as he spoke. "Hey now, darling. I promise we'll eat, just let me--" Without warning you lifted the metal lid from the largest dish, revealing there to be nothing. Terry sat in stunned silence at your unusually calm reaction. You continued lifting the lids only to find the same outcome for each empty platter.

" _Hmm_. They're all empty."

He glared at you in measured silence, steadily approaching with his fists balled up in his pockets. It wasn't until he finally spoke that his real character was revealed.

"Listen, I'll be honest with you, sweetheart. If you wanna be wined and dined like a high priced escort, you're gonna have to start acting like an escort."

You played coy, sitting down at the dining table as he chewed at his bottom lip. "What do you mean, Terry--" He slammed his palms on the table. "I wined you, I charmed you, I put out all the stops for you-- now we ain't finished until you do something for me."

You smiled innocently, walking your fingers across the table between his. "And what's that?" You paused, watching expectantly as the gears seemed to grind inside his dumb little head. He firmly grabbed your hand between his. " _Suck my dick._ " His voice, a harsh whisper.

"Well, all you had to do was ask." You replied, sing-songy. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, looking truly beaten down before he burst into chuckles, shaking his head.

"Stand up." He replied, voice stern as you slowly slinked out of your chair.

"I'm a traditional man. I don't outright ask women for sex."

"Good. Because that'll cost you extra."

The look of disbelief on his face was truly astounding; his eyes followed you to the bedroom door. Once there, you quickly glanced over your shoulder.

"Oh, _sorry_ , are _you_ hungry now?"

He swallowed, a shit eating grin curling up on his lips as he followed you inside. "You're testing my patience, beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorry if he sounded out of character, I have no clue what his personality is like, and was intending him to be a bit sleazy considering the money went to his head. Not sure if that was communicated.


End file.
